Plague Students
by Queen Eli
Summary: In Japan, a plan was launched to turn students into test subjects. These subjects were made to be "super soldiers" for the government, but something went wrong. They have powers; along with them, a crippling mental and/or physical illness. Full summary inside, loosely based off of "Plague Dogs".
1. Students

**Summary: **In Japan, a plan was launched to turn students into test subjects. These subjects were made to be "super soldiers" for the government, but something went wrong. They have superpowers, but along with the superpowers, they also have a crippling mental and/or physical illness. Eventually, they manage to escape from the lab. In order to keep them from spreading the word about the tests, the scientists and military have been given orders to hunt them down with the intent to kill, saying that they are infected with the plague. After the subjects arrive in a small town, however, four "normal" students band together to help save them from their doom.

**SAKURA OOGAMI : SCHIZOPHRENIC & FIRE CONTROL**

"Nirvana is something that must be found within oneself."

**Name: **Oogami, Sakura

**Number: **41406

**Age: **17

**Height: **~6' 3"

**Weight: **218.258 pounds

**Information: **Being the oldest and the first test subject, Oogami has the best control over her powers and disorder. Oogami channeled most of the negative "voices" she heard into power, and would spend most of her time in the laboratory's gymnasium and weight training room. She is now considered not only the most powerful subject, but, after a review of the strongest humans in the world, the strongest living being in the world. She has been able to turn most of the negative "voices" into positive ones, though she does have names for everything she hears and sees. Most of the negative beings and voices have darker names representing things related to the seven deadly sins, the strongest being Lust (Yokubō) and Greed (Yoku), and most of the positive beings and voices have lighter names relating to things such as life, fertility, and happiness, the strongest being Nirvana (Nehan). Oogami was sold to the laboratory after her parents and family were killed and she was kidnapped by the Yakuza.

**Medication dose: **low

**Power control: **very high

**SAYAKA MAIZONO: ANXIETY/PANIC DISORDER & MIND READER**

"Please, tell me you don't hate me, I need to know, and I'm not at fifty percent so I can't tell if you do or not!"

**Name: **Maizono, Sayaka

**Number: **43908

**Age: **14

**Height: **~5' 4"

**Weight: **108.027 pounds

**Information: **Maizono is one of the lower-functioning subjects. She is the ninth subject, coming only before Fujisaki, and her anxiety and panic disorder is so crippling that, without medication, it is highly unlikely that she would be able to function as a normal member of society. While she can control her powers to an extent, and often uses them to see what others think about her, she can only do it when her body is 50% relaxed, which is not often. Maizono is terribly skittish, similar to Fukawa, and her only other friends are the other power-disorder subjects. It is not uncommon for her to shy or run away from any scientist who comes to see her, and she is usually sedated for examinations, as she can quickly turn violent. After her idol group failed, Maizono sold herself to the laboratory in the hope that it would bring her fame after her release. However, at this rate, she will never be released.

**Medication dose: **moderately high

**Power control: **moderate

**AOI ASAHINA: SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS & TELEPORTATION**

"Say, um, what's your name again?"

**Name: **Asahina, Aoi

**Number: **17709

**Age: **16

**Height: **~5' 2"

**Weight: **110.231

**Information: **While she is definitely one of the more positive subjects, Asahina suffers from severe short term memory loss. Often times, she must repeat things upwards of 100 times to keep it in her memory. Often times, the only things she can truly remember are her name, the times she gets fed, and her best friend, Oogami. Asahina is very affectionate towards her friends, although the most to Sakura, and will go out of her way to try to keep their spirits high. She is a mentor of sorts to Fujisaki, who looks up to her and idolizes her immensely. Asahina has a good grip on her powers, and can teleport anywhere, anytime at will, except for outside of the laboratory because of the barrier. She often uses this to her advantage and sneaks into the kitchen to steal sweets. The only time she cannot control it is when she is asleep.

**Medication dose: **moderate

**Power control: **high

**KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU: DEPRESSION & FUTURE-SEER**

"Yes, well, my predictions are correct 100% of the time."

**Name: **Ishimaru, Kiyotaka

**Number: **82418

**Age: **15

**Height: **~5' 7"

**Weight: **145.505

**Information: **Although he is quite intelligent and morally upstanding, following all of the rules in the laboratory, Ishimaru has lost the spark he used to have and, as common to his disorder, has become extremely depressed and withdrawn. When his medication begins to wear off, he often has mental breakdowns and is unable to function. It is almost impossible for him to speak positively of himself, though he is quick to point out other people's positive attributes. His power is very sporadic, and doesn't seem to be controlled at all. Often times he will have visions in his dreams, and while it can be difficult to differentiate between dreams and visions, Ishimaru has become a master in figuring out which is which. Ishimaru is very close to Oowada, and often helps him calm down when he goes into his moments of mania, and when they are both depressed they tend to bathe together.

**Medication dose: **very high

**Power control: **low

**LEON KUWATA: HISTRIONIC AND WINGED**

"I am the God of this world, its creator—therefore, you must kiss my hand."

**Name: **Kuwata, Leon

**Number: **11037

**Age: **16

**Height: **~5' 7"

**Weight: **147.71

**Information: **Kuwata's disorder possibly effects him the most out of all of the subjects. Because of it, Kuwata is very flirtatious and doesn't care who he flirts with. During his periods of mania, Oowada will often become more receptive to his advances, as he is very "fluid" romantically during these periods. When he is depressed or in a balanced state, he tends to reject Kuwata, which will send him into one of his fits of crying and making a scene. He has outfits that he classifies as "masculine", "feminine", and "ambiguous", though he tends to choose more of the "feminine" outfits, his favorite being a Victorian-era styled red and white dress sewn by Ludenberg. He will steal clothes from the scientists if he can get a hold of them, and because of this he is classified as "close-watch". If he goes without medication, he will often become egocentric to the point where he refuses to acknowledge the existence of anyone but himself and becomes homicidal and needs to be sedated. He often believes that he is God and created the world and everything in it. Kuwata is an amazing flier, being able to reach higher speeds and altitudes than any of the other winged subjects before him. His parents sold him to the laboratory without his knowledge.

**Medication dose: **very high

**Power control: **very high

**CHIHIRO FUJISAKI: COTARD DELUSION & REANIMATION**

"I-it must be nice to b-be a-alive, it's been so long s-since I've felt my blood pumping through my veins…"

**Name: **Fujisaki, Chihiro

**Number: **74216

**Age: **13

**Height: **~4'8"

**Weight: **90.3895

**Information: **Fujisaki suffers from the rare disorder known as Cotard Delusion, and as such, believes herself to actually be dead, dying, missing limbs or organs, or being without blood. Often times she will refer to herself in third person or refer to herself as if she was dead ("When I was alive..."). If even the slightest thing goes wrong, she will believe herself to be missing an organ, body part, or having organ failure ("My kidneys aren't working today..."). She looks up to Oowada and Asahina, as she idolizes them, and is often seen around them. While she is very good at reanimation, bringing things back to life, she tends not to do so unless she deems it entirely necessary, saying that the "dead need to stay dead". Despite her disorder, she can often be very cheerful, though she is a bit skittish, and at some points can become very depressed.

**Medication dose: **moderate

**Power control: **moderately high

**MONDO OOWADA: BIPOLAR & INVINCIBILITY**

"I'm strong, I'm strong, the strongest, right? Ah, ah, snap out of it, you idiot! Big bro wouldn't want to see you this way!"

**Name: **Oowada, Mondo

**Number: **64026

**Age: **15

**Height: **~6'1"

**Weight: **167.551

**Information: **Another one of the extremes, Oowada's moods tend to vary between moments of mania, depression, and rarely, an equilibrium of the two. He can also become extremely violent and aggressive suddenly, and can be known to kill in fits of rage. He is known to steal and stash food and shiny, often fragile objects, as he has a fascination with them. He tends to consume a large amount of food when in his manic moments. Oowada is fascinated and enamored by dogs, and whenever he sees one, he is unable to stay away and will often launch into a rant about that particular animal. While in his depressed states, he tends to repeat "I'm strong" over and over, and sometimes he will say "stronger than my big bro" as well. Oowada is extremely protective over Fujisaki and Ishimaru, and will fly into fits of rage if they are harmed. When he is depressed, he will often speak of his brother, still feeling that he was responsible for the accident that caused his brother's death. As he is invincible, Oowada cannot be killed by conventional means, though he can get scars and tattoos still. Though he cannot be killed, he will eventually die of old age.

**Medication dose: **very high

**Power control: **power cannot be controlled

**CELESTIA LUDENBERG: BRIEF PSYCHOTIC DISORDER & LEVITATION**

"My collection is for MY EYES ONLY, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

**Name: **Ludenberg, Celestia

**Number: **79561

**Age: **14

**Height: **~5'4"

**Weight: **101.413

**Information: **Ludenberg is definitely one of the calmer subjects most of the time and will often comply with the scientists. However, her disorder will cause her to lose control when she doesn't get what she wants, so the scientists tend to cater to her. She is an amazing gambler and has managed to cheat all of them who played with her out of clothing, money, food, valuable objects, and many other things. She has a very impressive collection that she guards fiercely. She can be triggered into her psychotic moments, although most of the time there is no visible trigger. She becomes extremely homicidal and loses control in these moments, and usually needs to be sedated if they last for more than two minutes. She is very good at controlling her levitation, and can make herself and objects levitate a few feet off the ground and move through the air at high speeds.

**Medication dose: **moderate

**Power control: **high

**TOUKO FUKAWA: MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER & SHAPESHIFTING**

"And I know w-what you're thinking, b-but the b-blood on the b-bathroom floor w-wasn't from m-me, it w-was from t-that stupid wolf."

**Name: **Fukawa, Touko

**Number: **50301

**Age: **16

**Height: **~5'3"

**Weight: **103.617

**Information: **Fukawa's personality tends to differ, depending on which of her dominant personalities takes over. She has six confirmed personalities; the normal Fukawa (human), Genocider Syo (human/wolf), a highly romantic version (tiger), a depressed, suicidal version (coyote), an athletic version (cheetah), and a military version (German Sheppard), which corresponds with her dominant shifts. Fukawa has almost complete control over her shifting, sometimes only changing in her sleep, when she sneezes, or when she sees blood.

**Medication dose: **medication doesn't effect her disorder

**Power control: **high

**KYOUKO KIRIGIRI: DEREALIZATION & VISION MANIPULATION**

"Your eyes are the first things I've seen in full color for a while."

**Name:** Kirigiri, Kyouko

**Number: **23305

**Age: **15

**Height: **~5'4"

**Weight: **105.822

**Information: **Other than Sakura, Kirigiri seems to be the least affected by her condition. While it often causes her to hallucinate and see the world in a very distorted way, much like Alice and Wonderland, Kirigiri can often control what she says to make it seem like she is unaffected. Kirigiri often sees the world in shades of gray or black and white, sometimes seeing certain things stand out with brighter colors like red, yellow, and orange. Often times, the sizes of things are either greatly exaggerated or shrunken in her vision, so she carries a measuring tape around with her to measure things accurately. Kirigiri is extremely skilled in manipulating what others see, though she needs to maintain eye contact for more than five seconds to do so. She will wear sunglasses to accomplish this, though the scientists have banned it, she keeps a secret pair hidden in her bra. She was kidnapped and sold by one of her father's enemies to the laboratory after her father's death.

**Medication dose: **low

**Power control: **very high


	2. Prologue A, B, C

**Prologue A**

**Recorded from a laboratory near Hiroshima, Japan**

"You know, sir, I've been thinking about the project, and I really don't know if this is morally right..."

"It may not be. But, there's no reason to bring morals into all of this. After all, as far as we are concerned, the subjects aren't human. They lost their status as human when they were sold to the laboratory."

"Sir, I honestly don't think—"

"If you are having doubts, it may be better for you to cease working on the project. Shall we tell Enoshima?"

"!..."

"If you want to keep this conversation from reaching Enoshima's ears, then you'll go sedate number 43908 and bring her in for her weekly examination.

"...yes, sir."

[Recording Ends]

**Prologue B**

**Weekly examination records from the same laboratory**

Thursday, October third, two-thousand and thirteen

43908, Sayaka Maizono

Subject did not struggle before sedation. Subject has been refusing to eat, weight dropped from 108.037 pounds to 98.764. Vital signs, normal. Organ systems, normal. Slight sleep tremors and speaking during sleep. Complains of hunger. Was given flu shot and fluids.

82418, Kiyotaka Ishimaru

Subject was asleep at time of sedation. Subject has been eating normally, maintaining weight at 145.505 pounds. Vital signs, normal. Organ systems, normal. Slight head cold from last week seems to have cleared up. Was given flu shot.

74216, Chihiro Fujisaki

Subject was awake at time of sedation and complained that her "brain was bleeding". Further investigation revealed a headache. Subject has been eating normally but has refused to drink, dropping weight from 90.3895 to 89.206. Vital signs, normal. Organ systems, normal. Bed-wetting has not improved. Was given flu shot and fluids.

79561, Celestia Ludenberg

Subject was experiencing an episode of psychosis and was sedated upon arrival. A few small cuts were found on the subject's fingers, most likely from playing cards. Subject has been eating normally, maintaining weight at 101.413 pounds. Vital signs, normal. Organ systems, normal. Was given flu shot.

23305, Kyouko Kirigiri

Subject was awake at time of sedation but did not struggle or speak. Subject was injured during testing last week but appears to be healing well. Subject has been eating and drinking normally, maintaining weight at 105.822 pounds. Vital signs, normal. Organ systems, normal. Was given flu shot and antibiotics.

**Prologue C**

**An interview conducted by an intern**

Question: Do you miss the outside world?

"The outside world? ...ah, yes. It has been so long since I have felt or seen the sun...even finding Nirvana cannot compare to it."

41406, Sakura Oogami

"Well, um, I don't really remember the outside very well, but, um, the rain sure was nice! And I think there was a pastry shop down the road, their tea and doughnuts were delicious! ...Say, um, where are we again?"

17709, Aoi Asahina

"I created the outside world, y'know, so I know ev'ry bit of it! An' I can still remember it too, it's like I'm there...ah...but whatever. No use dwellin' on the past. Yer pretty cute, by the way, how 'bout ya' come back with me~?"

11037, Leon Kuwata

"I miss it, everything. Shoulda' taken tha' death penalty, 'least it'd be better than fucking this..."

64026, Mondo Oowada

"T-the outside world g-gave me a-a-allergies...that wolf used to c-come out a-all the time...I d-don't miss it one b-bit..."

50301, Touko Fukawa


End file.
